Girl Meets the Prologue
by SomosAmadas1013
Summary: This is a prequel to "Girl Meets Hartbreak". You should be able to read this without reading the original first. Let's go back to where it started. Back to the beginning of Lucaya.
1. The Prologue

"Huckleberry." Maya tipped her imaginary hat to the former Texan as she passed him in the hall.

"Short stack." He replied with a sour face. She scowled right back at him. Turning his head to his girlfriend, he changes his face into that of an angel. "I'll catch you later, Riles."

Riley let out a giddy laugh. "Hahaha okay. See you then." Maya rolled her eyes. "Why do you two hate each other so much?" Riley frowned after watching the events transpire.

"Oh, we don't. This is just how we get along." Maya explained.

"I wish you two would get along better. My best friend and my boyfriend. Whatever happened to you guys anyway? You guys used to be so much closer."

"Nothing, Riles. Don't worry about it." But as Riley carried on with her normal colloquialisms, Maya started the path down memory lane of exactly how the boy and her got to this point.


	2. The BeginningThe Subway

**Chapter: The Beginning - The Subway**

**Summary: This is a prequel to "Girl Meets Hartbreak". Ever wonder how Lucas and Maya got to where they were in my first story? Let's go back to where it started. Back to the beginning of Lucaya. *You should be able to follow this story even if you did not read "Girl Meets Hartbreak" - you should read it though. **

**A/N: I'm going to try to follow along the actual canon timeline of GMW (just adding my own narrative, or changing the situations a bit (you'll understand as you go)). Some chapters will be really short, others will be longer.**

**I don't own _Girl Meets World _or anything really. Things would be much different if I did. **

* * *

"_Wow, she is beautiful." _He thought to himself. He was fresh off the plane from Texas and just starting to explore the complete opposite of life on the farm. He got on the subway that morning not knowing what to expect. After all, a train is much different than a tractor. Despite his slight fear, he was excited for the new adventures to come. He wasn't sure where he was headed, or if he was headed anywhere at all really. He just got on the train to simply see what it was like. Never had he thought he would see such a beautiful girl, nor could he dream their fates would soon be intertwined.

Maya, on the other hand, didn't notice him. She was too deep in thought. At this point, Riley wasn't allowed to ride the subway alone with her, so she remained just that - alone. However, she tried to keep her head high so that no one could see her insecurities. She was a fighter, not a cryer.

The train came to a stop and opened its doors. This was her exit. Lucas wondered if he should follow her, but he thought that would be too creepy. So, instead, he played it cool, even if it was at the cost of never seeing her again. I mean he only saw her for a moment. Surely, there would be other girls.

He kept going on the subway after that. He never really had any real place in mind with almost every trip, but subconsciously he wanted to see her again. A week went by without her making an appearance. Sure there were other girls, but none of them seemed to have that mysteriousness that Maya carried with her. She was confident, yet haunted. Burdened, yet carefree. She was an enigma. She wasn't like those country girls that he loved back in the Alamo state. He didn't understand the grip she had on him, but she had it.

He got excited when she started riding the subway again. This time she started following somewhat of a daily schedule. Some days she would come in with an extra skip to her step. Others, she would walk in a little more defeated. And each day he would try a little harder to look nice enough for her to notice him, but she never did. At least, not that he could tell.

And then one strange day she brought a friend with her. That was the day that changed his life forever.

"Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute." To his surprise, she approached him. He smiled in amusement. "We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really."

He frowned as she walked away, more confused than ever. Then he met Riley and began to put the pieces together. While he was delighted a pretty girl had literally just been thrown at him, part of him was disappointed. He got his hopes up that he would get to know this girl, what was her name? Oh, right, it was Maya. Maya, the name lingered. Perhaps, what disappointed him the most was that he thought for a moment that his efforts were not in vain. He thought that maybe she had noticed him all those days.

He got home that night wondering if he would ever see those girls again. The events played on a loop in his brain, making him blush a little more each time. He didn't eat that night, the jitters in his stomach filled the absence. He thought out a thousand scenarios of what he might do if he met them again, but never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined what was to come when he walked through the doors of John Quincy Adams Middle School the next week.

* * *

**Your comments, criticisms, and imaginary cookies are all valued. **


	3. The Mother

**_Chapter: The Mother_**

**Chapter Summary****_: He didn't mean to, it just happened. While putting away his art project after school, Lucas catches a glimpse of Maya's artwork. _**

**A/N: I finally got Disney+ to rewatch for source material. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy out there!**

* * *

Lucas went back into the art room to grab his unfinished artwork, the one disrupted by his friends' battle. Ms. Kossal had given him permission to come in during study hall. He just needed a few more strokes and it would be finished.

He walked over to the student portfolios in the corner of the room. As he attempted to pull out his own, they all came tumbling onto the floor. After an exasperated breath escaped his lips, he scurried to put everything back to the way it was. His face distorted grumpily upon the realization that some of the pieces had fallen out of their large folders. He couldn't help but notice the canvas of the blonde waitress half painted. He didn't have to read the name on the file he had dropped. He had seen that woman before - just that day in fact. This painting belonged to Maya. He read the painting carefully. The diner wasn't full of many people, rather, one might say it was empty. Empty. With only half a waitress. He then perceived another person that wasn't entirely present: a father. He didn't need to know her story. He could feel what she was trying to convey.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her masterpiece. For the first time, he thought he understood Maya a little bit better.

What happened next surprised even Lucas. Instead of putting her painting back where it came from, he pulled more from her file to look at. He knew it was wrong. After all, these were so personal to her, but he just couldn't stop.

She had so much to say. Despite her tough, care-free exterior, she only drew the best of people. Riley was always drawn with the brightest of hues. Farkle drawn with such thought and detail. But as he flipped through yet another set of oversized papers, he found a tiny creased paper hidden in the mess. He unfolded it only to see a penciled version of himself. But he wasn't dressed in cowboy garb or anything remotely close to that. He was seated at his desk wearing his everyday, casual clothes. His arms were crossed on top of the desk. He was staring at something, but he couldn't be sure what it was. And although his smile took up half of his face, it didn't prevent his green orbs from taking the spotlight. They were wide and clear as day. He forgot he was even looking at himself. It was so...stunning. He had never pictured himself like that. Though he was Mr. Perfect, he was a human being. He had flaws and insecurities just like everyone else. He didn't feel like he lived up to the boy drawn on that paper - but he wanted to.

The sound of the doorknob turning had him scrambling to put everything back.

"Mr. Perfect had a not so perfect moment I see." Ms. Kossal observed as she entered her classroom.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I-uh, I'm cleaning it up."

"I see that. Let me help you."

"Thanks."

~§~

He laid in bed that night, unable to sleep. He wished he could have stopped Farkle sooner; to prevent him from speaking at all. The look on Maya's face tormented him. At least he didn't point out her missing father. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. He knew Maya had a lacking family life. He somewhat assumed she was fatherless from their first school dance as friends when Mr. Matthews danced with her instead, but this definitely confirmed him at least not being in the picture.

It is true that this ordeal helped him to understand Maya better, it still left him curious. Unbelievably, wildly, curious. There was so much more he wanted to know about her. For now, he would leave it alone. He would wait until Maya was ready to tell him more.

* * *

**As always, your comments, criticisms, and imaginary cookies are all valued.**


	4. The History

**Chapter: The History**

**Chapter Summary: _Where had he heard that name before? His grandfather's journals! Of course, the oh-so-special May Clutterbucket. They say history repeats itself. Let's hope this time is different._**

**A/N: This is starting to feel like a series of one-shots... **

* * *

His ears twitched as he heard the name slip off of her lips. Immediately a joke came to the forefront of his mind, as he heard the sound of sweet leverage. He giggled and laughed, but when he took a moment to pause and think about it, where had he heard that name? May Clutterbucket...May Clutterbucket! The singer! Though they met for only a brief second, he had to have read that name in his great-grandfather's journals a thousand times. The famous May Clutterbucket whom his great-grandfather searched for until it drove him to drugs and eventually prison.

_September 28th, 1965,_

_After I walked out of that small cafe in New York, I immediately regretted it. I thought I would see her again. The blonde beauty with the angelic voice. I thought surely she would make it big and I would see her on the road. We could be like June Carter and Johnny Cash. Maybe it is hopeless. Maybe I will never meet that woman again. Maybe I will never get to hear her story, or listen to what her music has to say. Maybe the rest of my life will be spent in meaningless relationships. But maybe, just maybe, we'll meet again. Just once, I'd like to see her again. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet again in another life. Maybe even fall in love._

It was one of the last coherent journal entries he penned. The rest of the records documented his demise down into murky waters. Lucas felt sorry for his great-grandfather. He was a lovesick man who let it get the best of him.

Learning about that man, though, somewhat helped explain his own father, he thought. Merlin sure did a number on his family lineage. To grow up with a flake of a father must have been hard for Lucas's grandfather. Lucas learned that his grandmother remarried after his grandfather was caught and imprisoned for drug use the second time. She married a former military man turned cowboy who provided Lucas's father with structure and a strict mindset. His stepdad never treated him lovingly like he would his own son. Yes, indeed, with such a lineage, he could see why his father turned out the way he did.

* * *

**I just feel like we never _really_ got to know Lucas and his story. So, Imma take some creative liberties. Thoughts? Cookies?**


	5. The Muffins

**Chapter: The Muffin Mixer **

**Chapter Summary: Maya and Lucas bond over the muffin project, when Maya gets a first-hand look into the Friar residence.**

**A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far for this story. I took creative liberties with Lucas's family as we were told literally nothing about them. Also, I may or may not have given ha-hurr an origin.**

* * *

The core four rode the subway to their respective homes after school that day. Farkle to Riley's home and Maya to Lucas Friar's home. Riley and Farkle got off first, then Maya and Lucas. He lived in a cush house in Queens. Not as mansion-cush as Farkle's home, but cush-enough that they had a small plot of grass in front of their house. Maya wondered how expensive the place must cost and how his family could afford it. But then again, there was a lot that she didn't know about his family. In fact, with all that she knew about hop-a-long, she knew nothing about his family situation. Guess she was about to find out.

"Mama!" Lucas hollered. "We're home!" He dared not look Maya in the eye, because he knew he called for his mom in a rather twang pitch.

A comparatively short woman turned the corner, Maya would guess around 5' 4" ish. It was clear to Maya that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Maya thought she might look like what a perfect mom would look like. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that slightly curled toward her neck at the tips. Maya was pretty sure she could drown in the sea of her blue eyes. She was modestly dressed in a pair of white jeans and a button-up cardigan sweater. She wore some bangles on her wrist and had diamond studs in her ears. She was thin, but not delicate.

"Lukey!" She rushed to her son to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Welcome home." Maya assumed the theatrics were just because she was there. She later found out that Lucas's mom always greets him like that. Maya also took note of her very pronounced Texan accent. Lucas again tried to avoid Maya's unspoken mocking gaze.

"Mama, this is Maya, from school." Lucas introduced.

She quickly examined Maya with her eyes. "Blonde," she realized under her breath, "Oh. Maya! Oh! Hi! Hello dear! My name is Debra, but you can call me Deb or Debbie, whichever you like." She said excitedly. "What brings you here?" She asked with eyebrows raised.

"Mom, we were given an assignment at school today to make muffins. We were wondering if you could help us out?" Lucas had his eyes bulged in an attempt to subtly and non-verbally communicate to his mother that he would very much appreciate her not prying any further.

Debra, picking up on what he was putting down, continued to taunt him. "Well, what a fun assignment. Come to the kitchen and we will take inventory of what we need. You know, Maya, it has been so long since Lucas brought a girl home…" she trailed off on a tangent about Lucas being quite the catch of his preschool, all the while grabbing Maya by the shoulders to lead her to the kitchen and simultaneously giving Lucas a wink. Deb, giddy over the significance of Maya's appearance, let out an excited "hur hur." Granted, it sounded much less exaggerated than Maya's version. Nonetheless, Maya noted the sound of her southern laugh.

Lucas sighed. He was going to regret this, wasn't he?

"Now, what kind of muffins would you like to make? We could do blueberry or raisin and oats or banana and oats...or hmmm...let's see...oh dear, yep we are going to need to stop by the grocery store...oh! I forgot! We need to pick up Lily from her after school program."

"Lily?" Maya questioned.

"My little sister," Lucas replied.

"Wait a minute, you have a sister? There are more of you?"

He chuckled. "Yup. I also have a brother named Logan, but he is still in Texas with my dad."

"Oh."

"So, what will it be?" Deb cut in.

"Huh?" Maya was still processing all this new information.

"What kind of muffins?"

"Uhh is chocolate chip an option?"

"Oh heavens no! Chocolate is not good for young kids like you."

_Oh boy. _Maya thought. _She's one of those people. _"Alrighty then, you choose Lucas."

"Blueberry!" He said without missing a beat.

"Alright! Sounds delicious! Let me write up a quick list here and then we will go on and get."

Deb gathered the kids in her Chevy Suburban (because even in New York City, a Texan needs a truck) and drove them first to pick up Lily and then to the grocery store. Lily rode in the shopping cart as they went up and down the aisles.

Maya picked up a carton of blueberries and held them in the air. "These look good."

"Oh dear, silly. Those are just regular blueberries. We need organic, locally grown." Deb said as she pulled the cart to the organic section and picked up a carton with a certified organic sticker labeled on the front."

"But these are cheaper," Maya argued.

"But these are better for you and better for the environment." Deb placed the blueberries in the cart and began walking to the dry organic section, signaling an end of discussion.

Lucas looked at Maya with the corners of his mouth slightly curved up and just shrugged his shoulders.

Debra continued to educate the children on the importance of organics as she picked up items to read the labels and put them back down. She explained sugar content and daily recommended percentages on the labels. Maya rolled her eyes whenever Lucas would look over at her, but secretly she found all the information really interesting.

"You know, back in Texas, we grew our own vegetables and raised chickens for the eggs and the meat. It is hard work, but it helps you to appreciate where your food is coming from. It teaches you to appreciate the earth and what it does for us, and the animals we sacrifice for our survival. We have to protect the environment to keep its bountiful harvest, and we need to treat our animals with respect. As humans, we take so much, we need to learn how to give back." Deb preached.

They filled their SUV with reusable bags full of groceries and drove back to the house. It was getting late quickly. It was already past 5 o'clock and they still had to bake all the muffins. Each person grabbed a handful of bags and brought them inside. Deb suggested that she would make dinner while Lucas and Maya followed the recipe for the muffins. She reassured them that this recipe would be a winner because she was from the south and "southerners know how to bake." If they needed any help, she would be right there. They struggled for a little bit, and when they started to beat the dry ingredients flour went everywhere. It was fun, though, baking together as a family. It was fun to be surrounded by laughter and love and noise that was not coming from the busy streets of the city.

Deb pulled out the lasagna that had been in the oven and her homemade garlic bread. She placed them on the table along with a hand-tossed salad. She suggested they sit down to eat while the muffins baked in the oven.

Maya had to admit, it was really nice to enjoy a family dinner together. She ate with the Matthews more often than not, but this was so quaint. No frozen dinner and she wasn't alone.

By the time the muffins were all boxed and ready to go, it was well past 9 pm. Deb insisted she drive Maya home. She also insisted Lucas come along as well, you know, for gentleman purposes. Lily had to come along too because she couldn't be left home alone. So, Lily sat on the left side in her car seat, Lucas squished in the middle, and Maya sat on the right for quick access to a door so she could easily hop out of to keep from New York drivers getting too upset at their stopping to let her out. They had a long day of hard work, so it was no surprise that they had fallen asleep in the back. With them being squished in, their only choice was to let their heads rest on each other.

"Maya, sweety, we're almost there," Deb said softly.

Maya slowly startled. "Oh. Thank you, Mrs. Friar. Really, for everything, thank you."

"Oh, honey, please call me Deb." The car halted in front of her apartment.

Maya smiled sweetly, "Bye Deb." She started to unbuckle and open the door.

"Have a goodnight, Maya! Come over anytime you want. You are always welcome in our home."

Lucas still half asleep with his eyes closed said goodnight to Maya before the door closed and they drove off.

As Maya laid in bed, she couldn't help but think of all that she had learned that day. How much she had learned about Lucas and his family. She felt like she understood him a little better now. And, while she learned a lot, she was still curious. Unbelievably, wildly curious to know more about this boy. But for now, she needed to go to sleep. She would wait until he was ready to share more of himself.

* * *

**Comments, Criticisms, Cookies? **


End file.
